Dream
by HoneyMilkySunday
Summary: Raul has a dream. One shot. Read and review, please.


Raul Creed opened the door to enter his cold, grey, official residence. It was well past midnight. Hardly standing on his feet, Raul took off the cashmere coat, pulled off his cotton tie, undid the top buttons of the silk shirt and collapsed, exhausted, on the perfectly made bed. Some thoughts were still crowding his head, tired from the daily useless routine. Romdeau, advisors, Daedalus ...

"How they bore me", sighed Creed. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to relax. Soon he fell asleep.

It was the sound of the piano that woke him up. Someone was playing it so dreadfully that being unable to stand this noise any longer Raul got up and went into the room where he usually played music. Frustration and satisfaction seized Creed at the sight of Pino, jovial, in her pink suit, beating the keys and Real 2, in a flood of tears, playing with a clew. At seeing Dad Pino stopped dead in her tracks and Real 2 started to sob even more.

"Pino, you ..." he whispered.

"Vince!" cried Pino and slipped out of the room so noiselessly and tenderly as if she were a little butterfly.

"No, wait!" His only wish was to run after her, to talk to her, but he was stopped by Real 2.  
"Do not even try", Real 2 appealed to Creed, wiping her eyes .

"Pino does not want to see you. She says that you are bad ... Vincent thinks so. Although I think it just hurts you. I can feel it ... It's because you're lost, isn't it? "  
Creed looked at her gravely.

"I'm lost? What do you mean? "

"Yes ... you're lost. Daedalus is lost, the citizens of Romdeau are lost too ... although the way out is very close ...»

Real 2 gave her most precious smile.

"Come on, Dedalus is probably worrying ... I want you to see him before his going to Vincent"

Creed did not quite understand what was happening. "Is Vincent in Romdeau? It cannot be so ... or can it? Pino has also called him ... Finally "

Creed wasn't eager to go to Daedalus' place , but it occurred to him that it could be useful to take those FP- bullets Yumeno had been talking about so much. With their help he could square accounts with that God that had set Pino against him. How he hated him ...  
The Director-General followed Yumeno's treasure. On their way he noticed that the dome was cold and empty and even abandoned.  
Daedalus was in his laboratory. Usually so calm, Yumeno was very irritated. The whole room was in a mess. He was looking for something.  
"Daedalus, what are you doing?" asked Real 2 and offered him the crew. But he only shouted at her and continued to rummage the drawers of his bureau. Real 2 looked at him sadly and walked away. This picture seemed to Raul very strange.

"Yumeno, what you are looking for?" asked Raul the young doctor.

«FP bullets ... I want to save our Lord from sufferings. If I do that, then maybe I'll save us from them"  
The sound of the mechanic door made Creed turn back. Kristeva entered the laboratory.

"I knew I'd find you here. Come on, it's your turn", uttered she monotonously to Creed.

"He's coming," smirked Daedalus. He took Raul's arm and saw him to the door.

"Take it ", whispered Yumeno, giving him discreetly a few bullets and a gun." Good luck, brother "

Daedalus kissed Raul and closed the door of the laboratory. Creed thought the boy was really crazy. But he hid from Kristeva the loaded gun into his pocket after all.  
"Let's go", repeated Kristeva.

Approaching the Boardroom one could notice that the corridor was getting darker. Sometimes one could hear Pino calling Vincent Law.  
"I leave you here" said Kristeva pointing at the door of the Boardroom.  
Creed entered. He could see nothing. Except Proxy's glowing eyes.  
"You're late. That's not like you."

Creed answered nothing.

"What's the matter? You don't want to talk to me?"

In a second Creed felt Proxy standing at his right side.

"Are you thinking about Pino? Right? Fool, she will not come back to you ... never. Forget about her. And life will be easier ... "  
"Where is she?"

"You're weak, Raul ... you're helpless. I wonder how you will save the dome, if you cannot save yourself. Admit your defeat. "  
"I will not give up, never!"

Creed, all the time holding the gun in his hand, fired. The room got brighter. It was evident that he had struck Vincent. But Raul suddenly felt a sharp pain and the taste of blood in his mouth. He gazed at his belly. Blood was spreading the white shirt.

"It's impossible ..."Creed gasped and looked at Vincent Law. But instead of Proxy the Director-General saw himself, laughing at him and saying, "What a fool you are..."

Creed woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a couple of minutes to come to himself.

"It was… a dream?" he stammered, gazing at his watch. We had to go back to work.


End file.
